


Day 13: Peppermint

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least it's not as bad as the hazelnut,” Peter muttered. The sticky sweet aftertaste of the peppermint coated his tongue and he grimaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Peppermint

The sun was shining on his face, which was something that shouldn't be happening. Peter growled and shoved his face deeper into the pillow. Stiles must've left the curtains open by accident when he was checking for snow. It was only a week into December and Stiles had been checking for snow every morning, turning to look at Peter with an exaggerated pout whenever there wasn't any.

Against his will, Peter's lips started to curl just the slightest bit. He couldn't help it, Stiles was adorable sometimes. The soft cursing that reached his ears from downstairs told him this morning was not one of those times. Sighing, he threw the covers back and made his way downstairs.

“Coffee,” Peter grunted as he came into the kitchen.

“Morning to you too, sunshine,” Stiles said cheerily from the table, a mug in one hand and his tablet in the other. “There's some peppermint coffee in the pot.”

Peter stared at the dark liquid he had just poured into his favorite mug. It was heavy with a misshapen handle, too big for his usual serving of coffee, and said _Big Bad_ in lopsided curly letters on the side. Stiles had made it for him on their first anniversary which was the only reason it was his favorite. That, of course, was the only reason it wasn't being thrown across the kitchen in one of his frequent morning fits.

“Peppermint,” Peter repeated, voice flat as he continued to stare at the coffee that was currently offending him and his mug with its overwhelming minty scent. He had no idea how he missed it when he first poured.

“Yep,” Stiles said, popping his lips around the word which was one of the things Peter found adorable about him. Unfortunately.

He sighed and carried his mug over to the table, dropping into the chair right next to Stiles. It had already been pulled close, at the perfect distance for him to drop his head onto Stiles's shoulder and shove his face into his neck, his usual morning routine. He would drink his coffee, staying as hidden from the light bouncing around the brightly painted walls as possible, and then catch fifteen or thirty minutes more sleep there in the kitchen. When Stiles would finally get up, Peter would blink and grumble about repainting and Stiles would mention that he liked the color which is why he picked it out when they moved in and he thought Peter did too. Peter would then sigh and nod even though it was the worst wall color in history and head back upstairs for a shower while Stiles left for class.

It wasn't a routine he thought he would ever have, but it suited him fine. If only he could have regular coffee every once in awhile.

“At least it's not as bad as the hazelnut,” Peter muttered under his breath, carefully draining the mug and setting it on the table. The sticky sweet aftertaste of the peppermint coated his tongue and he grimaced.

“What was that?” Stiles asked disinterestedly, too focused on the tiny letters winding across his tablet screen.

“Nothing, dearest,” Peter replied as he moved his head just enough to be heard. 

Stiles hummed in acknowledgement and sat his own mug down, raising his hand to run his finger through Peter's hair.

Sighing, Peter felt the pull of sleep dragging at him and he was ready to follow. No, the curtains shouldn't be open and the coffee shouldn't be peppermint and the walls shouldn't be painted yellow but, despite all that, he was right where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> any pairing and any fandom christmas prompts are still open [here. ](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
